yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Friends on the Other Side
Friends on the Other Side" is Dr. Facilier's song from The Princess and the Frog. The prologue of the song starts when Facilier introduces himself to Prince Naveen and Lawrence. He then takes the two of them to his voodoo house located in a nearby alley. Upon arriving, he magically activates the sign and opens the entrance door to display his power. In the midst of this, he reads Naveen's palm and come to the conclusion that he is a visiting prince. Amazed, Naveen tells Lawrence of Facilier's palm-reading, but Lawrence confides in Naveen that he believes him to be a fraud after seeing a copy of the newspaper in his back pocket. Angered by this, Facilier bursts into a song about his powers. The event ends when Facilier catches a sample of Naveen's blood and transforms him into a frog. Later on, the Shadow Demons sing a reprise of the song when they drag the villain to their world for not paying his debt. Lyrics Dr. Facilier: Don't you disrespect me, little man Don't you derogate or deride You're in my world now, not your world And I got friends on the other side Ghost Voices: (He's got friends on the other side) Dr. Facilier: That's an echo gentlemen. ''Just a little something we have here in Louisiana A little parlor trick. Don't worry. '' Sit down at my table Put your minds at ease If you relax it'll enable me to do Anything I please I can read your future I can change it 'round some, too I'll look deep into your heart and soul (You do have a soul, don't you, Lawrence?) Make your wildest dreams come true I got voodoo, I got hoodoo, I got things I ain't even tried And I got friends on the other side Ghost Voices: (He's got friends on the other side) Dr. Facilier: The cards, the cards, the cards will tell The past, the present, and the future as well The cards, the cards, just take three Take a little trip into your future with me Ghost Voices: (Ooh, ooh) Dr. Facilier: Now you, young man, are from across the sea You come from two long lines of royalty I'm a royal myself, on my mother's side Your lifestyle's high, but your funds are low You need to marry a lil' hunny whose daddy got dough Mom and Dad cut you off, huh playboy? Naveen: Eh, sad but true. Dr. Facilier: Now y'all gotta get hitched but hitchin' ties you down ''You just wanna be free, hop from place to place But freedom takes green '' It's the green, it's the green It's the green you need And when I looked into your future ''It's the green that I seen '' On you little man, I don't want to waste much time You've been pushed 'round all your life You've been pushed 'round by your mother And your sister and your brother. And if you was married you'd be pushed around by your wife But in your future, for you I see Is exactly the man you always wanted to be Shake my hand, c'mon on boys ''Won't you shake a poor sinner's hand (both Naveen and Lawrence shake Facilier's hands) Yes... Are you ready? '''Ghost Voices:' (Are you ready?) Dr. Facilier: Are you ready? Transformation Central Ghost Voices: (Transformation Central) Dr. Facilier: Reformation Central Ghost Voices: Reformation central! Dr. Facilier: Transmogrification Central Naveen: (As Facilier's Talisman bites him) Ow! Dr. Facilier: Can you feel it? You're changing, you're changing, You're changing all right I hope you're satisfied But if you ain't, don't blame me You can blame my friends on the other side Ha, ha, ha Ghost Voices: (You got what you wanted) (But you lost what you had) (Ohh...Hush!) Reprise After Tiana attempts to destroy the talisman, Facilier's living shadow grabs it and hands it back to the doctor. An enraged Facilier then teleports himself and Tiana into the graveyard and transforms Tiana back into a frog. However, Tiana manages to regain the talisman by grabbing hold of it with her elastic tongue, destroying the trinket before Facilier can stop her. Upon her doing so, Facilier immediately becomes panicked and fearful, and frantically tries to recollect the pieces of the broken talisman as the song begins. Facilier's "friends from the other side" arrive, announcing their intentions to collect the doctor's soul as punishment for his failure to repay his debt. A horrified Facilier tries to persuade his former accomplices to provide him with another opportunity to redeem himself, and makes an attempt to escape, but the spirits grab hold of his shadow, thus capturing Facilier as well, and drag him, screaming, into the voodoo spirit world, where his soul will be doomed to remain for all eternity. With a flash of light, both Dr. Facilier and the spirits vanish, leaving behind only a tombstone with Facilier's name and horrified face engraved onto it, confirming the witch doctor's death. Trivia * Category:Songs Category:Disney Songs Category:Villain Songs